Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X (DB)
Metal Sonic VS Mega Man X is the 1st Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios. It features Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man X from Mega Man X. Description They are the ultimate creations for a few purposes... One is to destroy, and the other is to protect. Which one of these Ultimate Creations will win this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Robots, Mankind's greatest creation for purposes around lives. Boomstick: But were not talking about those who do the house work, were talking about the robots who kill! destroy! and..protect? Wiz: Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's greatest creation Boomstick: and Mega Man X, Dr. Light's Maverick Hunter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor & skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Metal Sonic Wiz: Dr. Eggman was a high IQ mad scientist with a dream, a dream to rule the world by his own iron fist, but he had a problem with a certain blue hedgehog. Boomstick: Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!! Yeaahhhh, No matter how much Eggman's plans go, they all fail too much, but he did have something under neath his sleeve. Wiz: Eggman was a problem solver; thus, he developed the ultimate hedgehog killer, a machine which would not just equal his speedy nemesis, but surpass him. Boomstick: And he named his greatest creation: Metal Sonic, Heck it even has a sweet chest speaker! Wiz: Speaker!?, No no he doesn't he's made out of metal. Boomstick: Oh that's cool! Wiz: Whatever, in contend to his blue rival, Metal Sonic was built to reach and maintain incredible speeds. Boomstick: And unlike all of Eggman's other creations, he got this one right! Metal Sonic is hella fast just like Sonic. Wiz: Metal Sonic is also equipped with tons of tools and tricks specifically to overpower Sonic. He can fire a plasma pulse laser from his chest, construct a Black Shield which seems practically indestructible, and blast through obstacles by going V. Maximum Overdrive. Boomstick: Black Shield? you sure he's not metal? because he's got some badass metal names for attacks. Wiz: That may seem like it, To activate V. Maximum Overdrive, Metal overloads his own circuits to quadruple his speed, while simultaneously surrounding himself with a destructive energy field. Boomstick: If all that wasn't enough, Metal Sonic can scan his opponents to copy their techniques. He copied the explosive Knuckle Slam from Knuckles, ESP from Silver, the Bat Guard technique from Rouge, and even copied Shadow the Hedgehog's signature Chaos Control. Wiz: He can only copy specific moves at a time, but whatever power he takes is not limited by his physical body. This is because Metal Sonic can actually morph and manipulate his form. Boomstick: He totally stole that from T-1000 literally did it! How is this even possible! Wiz: Funny mentioning Terminator, because you're not too far off. Metal Sonic is so powerful that he's overcome his own programming, overthrown his creator, and attempted a global takeover all on his own Boomstick: And he can do it, too, he's shielded attacks from Shadow's deadly Chaos Spears, and Silver's telekinetic ESP. He's dodged attacks from Knuckles, Amy, and Espio, at the same time, and he even competed in the Olympics! You know how tough it is to qualify for that? Like, really tough! Plus, he gives Sonic a "run" for his money whenever they race. Wiz: Metal can match and sometimes even outpace Sonic's speed. Sonic's specific top speed is technically unknown, he boasts that he's faster than light, but he's yet to prove in canon without the aid of additional equipment. Sonic's highest speed is officially described as hypersonic, and his best record comes from Sonic Unleashed, where he's recorded running up to 3,000 SPD. Assuming this translates to metric meters, given the game's Japanese development, this puts Sonic in the high end of the hypersonic spectrum, clocking his highest recorded speed at a whopping 6,711 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's over eight times the speed of sound! Damn, I wish I was that fast, could've escaped my ex-wife before way before things got serious. Wiz: This speed is likely what Dr. Eggman was aiming to beat when designing Metal Sonic. Even then, with his abilities like V. Maximum Overdrive, Metal Sonic can increase his speed up to 26,844 miles per hour, that's Mach 35, more than enough to reach escape velocity. Boomstick: And this bot has a lot of power behind him, in one of his battles with Sonic, their conflict caused enough damage to break off a ginormous stalactite over the city. Look at the size of that thing! Wiz; By comparing it's size to the nearby buildings, and assuming a granite-based composition, we can estimate that the stalactite weighs over 46 million tons, the energy required to cleave a rock that size could be as high as 200,000 tons of TNT, ten times the power of the atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki. Boomstick: And if that's not powerful enough for ya, Metal Sonic has a couple different super forms, there's a red Titan form, his Neo form, and best of all, Metal Overlord. Again with the band names! By copying the powers of Sonic and his friends, Metal transformed into this flying dragon-looking thingamajig, it can fire missiles, shoot gigantic chunks of crystal, trap opponents, and destroy everything! Wiz: Metal Overlord is so impressive, it took the combined might of Super Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles The Echidna to take him down. Boomstick: Yeah, he may be metal as hell, but he's not indestructible. Despite being Sonic's superior in almost every way, he still loses fights to him more often than not. Wiz: Metal Sonic is extremely durable, but his internal systems are susceptible to overloading if pushed too far. For example, every time he uses his V. Maximum Overdrive attack, he risks permanent damage. Also, even though he's mimicked multiple organic abilities, their sorta simplified versions, he's never displayed any at their greatest potential. Boomstick: Still, this is one of the deadliest machines we've ever seen, as long as Metal Sonic's around, even the fastest thing alive struggles to keep up. Metal Sonic: Sonic, I was created for the sole purpose of destroying you, but I can never seem to defeat you. That is why I rebuilt my own body with my own hands. Mega Man X Wiz: After years of Mega Man's last adventures and seeminly departure, Dr. Wily had begun working on a new robot he claimed would be more powerful than anything imaginable. To protect humans and robots alike, Dr. Light had also begun work on his very own brand new robot, one he would give the capacity for human-like thoughts and emotions. He would be able to make decisions for himself. This powerful robot's name was X. Boomstick: Mega Man X for full name, X for Short. But Light, having not thought things through, didn't give him any sort of programming so that he could tell good from evil. So what did he do? He went and sealed him up for 30 years in a capsule, putting him through tests to determine if he would be good or bad. Too bad he died before the tests were finished and..became some sort of Hologram in the future. Wiz: Many years later, a scientist named Dr. Cain discovered X's capsule along with Light's notes on not waking him before the tests were finished, and had ignored them, releasing X from his stasis. Boomstick: And surprisenly, X turned out to be good. Wiz: Realizing the potential X had, Dr. Cain made an entire slew of new robots with X's thought capacity. Unfortunately, they didn't go through the same testing X did, and some of these new robots, dubbed 'Reploids', started going rogue and harming humans and other Reploids. These rogue Reploids were dubbed 'Mavericks'. The government needed a way to stop them, and they formed a force of Reploids called the Maverick Hunters, and X was one of the first members. He fought alongside his fellow Hunter, Zero, and they formed an unstoppable team. Boomstick: Anyways, onto X himself. He's one hell of a robot, and he's got some kickass guns. His arm cannon, the X-buster, is three times stronger than the old Mega Buster, and it can charge up for a WAY bigger blast! Wiz: He can also dash and wall climb, something else the original Mega Man couldn't do, and like classic Mega Man, he has a variable weapons system. This allows him to copy the abilities of any rogue Mavericks he defeats, giving him a massive arsenal. The main difference being that X can charge up his special weapons to make them even more powerful! Boomstick: Fire Wave is X's means of shooting a wave of Fireballs, like a f***ing stream of them forward, no really! it's like surfing in a Wave pool, but the water is Fire, you get it? good! Wiz: Storm Tornado allows him to shoot a gust of wind like an actual tornado. His Homing Torpedoes lock on to anything, and when charged up, his Shotgun Ice lets him ride forwards on a frozen sled. Boomstick: The Magnet Mine can either blow up, or unleash a giant black hole! Unfortunately, it's not a real black hole. Wiz: Tornado Fang releases a torrent of drills, and Lightning Web can briefly trap and paralyze enemies. Boomstick: Dark Hold can freeze anything in its tracks, and if he needs a bit of defense, Chameleon Sting turns him transparent, and Gaea Shield blocks enemy attacks. Wiz: And to honor the death of Zero that happened in X5, X holded the Z-Saber in honor of his deceased mentor and friend, but he's not quite good with it is to say, but he has also learned how to wield it. Boomstick: Mega Man X has defeated Sigma so many times in a row about 10, Often the one who defeats him too without anyone else. He's also defeated the Repliforce, the Rebellion Army, Vile, Berkana, Double, Nightmare Zero, and Gate. He also found Neo Arcadia and has mentored the female-like but not really female Zero. Wiz: To top it off for X, He has a few transformations which contains whatever armor he is using, but his ultimate and final armor is the Ultimate Armor, and he is notorious for the move Nova Strike. Boomstick: The Nova Strike is X's Giga Attack, X first surrounds his body with immense energy, then performs an invincible flying tackle that plows through and destroys enemies right infront of him, haha. Wiz: Mega Man X may be one of the best incarnations to the classic Mega Man, but he does have his downfalls. X is typically a pacifist, refusing to fight unless he needs to. This can sometimes lead him to be caught off-guard, captured, or defeated. Boomstick: Huh. Well, no matter how much he doesn't like blood lust, X is one badass, weapon-toting, super-powered robot! Mega Man X: I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. I will defeat you,Sigma! Death Battle In a city known as Central Highway, Cars were moving around and peace was at it's peak, until a blast of Plasma Pulse strikes down on a Car making it go flying and the civilians starts to run away quickly as it now shows a dark figure revealing himself as Metal Sonic floating in the air evily laughing and starts to blitz through hover cars with his super speed and attacking civilians around him as well. He comes across a kid and is about to use Jumping Dash at him, but is quickly shot by an powerful energy shot as Metal Sonic is shot through a brick wall. It then shows Mega Man X quickly running out to the kid and getting on one knee. X: Are you okay?? that's great, you must run to your family now! The Kid nods and runs off agreeing with X's orders. X then looks forward at Metal Sonic then points. X: This is as far as you go on your rampage! By now your just another Maverick wanting to hurt all these poor civilains! X then points his X-Buster at Metal Sonic who climbs out of it and Metal gets in his battle position. FIGHT! Metal Sonic quickly rushes and hits X and carries him, X gets out of him quickly and starts to shoot energy shots from his X-Buster at Metal Sonic, The Hedgehog Killer managed to block the last one with Knuckles Slam. Both rapidly attack each other in a blur, then both circled each other as Metal Sonic attempts to Spin Dash at X, which X quickly counters with Frost Shield freezing Metal Sonic. X flips over a car and lands ontop of one as Metal Sonic quickly breaks out powering up. X: Who is this Maverick? He's not what i have seen before! but he looks incredibly dangerous. X stands over as Metal Sonic starts to scan X for a Special Weapon he has and shoots Twin Slasher at him. X gasps and is surprised that Metal Sonic had copied one of his special weapons X: What! He has Twin Slasher! X quickly dodges Twin Slasher and shoots a few shots of Magnet Mine which Metal Sonic uses Black Shield to shield from the explosions that made contact with the Mine. X: Ugh! This guy is serious! X lands on top of a building and now Metal Sonic uses V. Maximum Overdrive Attack and starts to home at X, in which X quickly shoots Parasitic Bomb and it attaches to Metal Sonic's arm as Metal Sonic rams into X blasting him into a building, Metal then looks at where X is, but suddenly feels stunned as the weapon denotates at him making him go flying. X quickly gets back up and jumps out of the building that he was in and runs forward searching for Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic gets back up then charges up fully transforming into Neo Metal Sonic Metal Sonic: I'LL CRUSH YOU! X sees what's going on this time as Neo Metal Sonic charges at X, carrying him up again and slamming him around buildings with one hand as X quietly points his X Buster charging up a full shot of Storm Tornado blasting Metal Sonic in the way and X rubs his face as glass was all over it and coughs. X: This Maverick is way too strong! It's stronger than my battles with Sigma!, I guess it's time to armor equ- What! X's eyes widen and looks up he was surprised to see that The Hedgehog Killer has transformed into Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord: *laughs* Mega Man X, Ultimate Creation of Dr. Light, You will bow to your new master! X quickly transforms into his First Armor and starts to dash forward at very fast speed shooting Homing Torpedos homing at Metal Overlord. Metal Overlord: Take This! Metal Overlord then shoots bunch of crystals towards X, who managed to avoid all of them, he walks over one of the crystals, jumps up with a high leap and closes his eyes remembering Zero then opens them taking the Z-Saber out and dashes towards Metal Overlord and slashes him in the throat with the Z-Saber multiple times. He is then grabbed my Metal Overlord and roars at X. The Homing Torpedos X shot earlier then come homing at Overlord as it hits him in the eyes as X is released from his grasp and points his X-Buster at Overlord charging up at fully charged Fire Wave that blows up at Metal Overlord as he is pushed back and roars again. X seems to have the upperhand at this point and transforms into his Ultimate Armor and starts to fly upwards over Metal Overlord. X: Now! Time to Finish this fight! X surrounds himself in an indestructable energy wave and comes shooting down fast using Nova Strike and was about to destroy Metal Overlord but... Metal Overlord: CHAOS CONTROL! Metal Overlord used Chaos Control and slows down X, Metal Overlord then starts to charge a Laser to finish off Mega Man X, Metal Overlord laughs while charging the laser, but suddenly X counters it quickly with Dark Hold and notices the Laser right infront of him and avoids while falling downwards going through Metal Sonic's head and bursts out Overlord's chest and lands onto the ground then walks away quickly as time moved again and Metal Overlord blows up into pieces. 'KO!' X then turns around and gives a thumbs up and strikes his victory pose and teleports away as what remains left is Metal Sonic's arm. Results Boomstick: And boom goes the dynamite! Wiz: Metal Sonic and X were both better adversarys in battle, but X had the means of more equipped for this battle Boomstick: The poor robo-hog was outclassed when it came to raw strength. Sure, the Metal Overlord could pick up Eggman's entire fleet of airships, and Metal Sonic can tear through metal like it's nothing, but X once generated a blast capable of annihilating Japan! Wiz: Don't forget, X is automatically superior to his successor Mega Man who held up Dr. Wily's castle, estimated to be at around 60,000+ tons, and that's lowballing it! Boomstick: X is tougher than Metal as well. Metal Sonic may be able to tank hits from the likes of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and has had his limbs ripped off before, but X has taken attacks from Lumine, who created and then destroyed a star! He was even straight-up impaled and torn in half in Mega Man X5! And remember that Japan-destroying blast from earlier? Not only did X create that blast, but he also suvived it. Wiz: Surprisingly, speed went to X as well. Metal Sonic has been shown to be able to keep up with Sonic, who's casual running speed is Mach 1, and been able to fly from planet to planet in a matter of minutes, but X has outran black holes on numerous occasions, and, once again, thanks to being superior to Mega Man, can keep up with Quick Man, who moves at an average at Mach 7. While Metal may have been able to copy X's massive arsenal, X still held the advantage in sheer physical stats. The best chance that Metal Sonic had was the Metal Overlord, but X is no stranger to fighting robots many times bigger than himself. And when it comes down to their weapons without any special transformations or abilities attached, the chargeable and customizable X-Buster is FAR more versatile than Metal Sonic's simple energy shots and lasers. In the end, X is on a different complete level than Metal Sonic. By copying his his weaponry, all he could really do was delay the inevitable. Boomstick: Looks like Metal Sonic has been X-terminated! Wiz: The Winner is Mega Man X! Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle It shows a quiet forest all around and it shows A girl with white hair who is blind in protecting the forest on her own until she senses an attack with is a Green Energy Shot and ducks down and looks over at A Saiyan wearing all green including the armor who is jealous of having two protectors of the green. Rose VS Broccoflower Trivia *This Episode is Fireball Studios's First Death Battle. Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Sonic VS Mega Man themed Death Battles